A Change of Mind
by CookieCrumbs18
Summary: Kyla is taken from her place of work by the one and only Bane. Bruce Wayne warned her about him but she never thought that she would become his puppet. While under his command, Kyla manages to learn about Banes past and her feelings toward him change. While Gotham crumbles, she has to make a decision that could change everything in her world. (Follows TDKR but with my own touches)


Chapter 1: Kidnapped

_"And when the devil's angels come_

_To take your life and lead you_

_To the flames beneath"_

Kyla sat in front of her computer adding numbers to each column. She spent four years in college to become an accountant but got suck working at Gotham Stock Exchange catering to pushy business men. She grabbed the small papers that everyone pushed at her and sighed and she continued to punch numbers into her computer. She grew up in Gotham in a small house with her parents. She had no patients for school and had a C average throughout secondary school. She barely made it into college and graduated with a bachelor's degree in accounting hoping to work for a bank. After she graduated college, the only job she could find was working at the stock exchange. She's only been working for them for three months and already had enough of it. Things were starting to turn around for her though. She met Bruce Wayne a couple weeks ago at a party and he offered her a job at Wayne Towers. She was considering it and decided to go after work today and accept his offer.

She realized that she was daydreaming and wasn't paying attention to all the scripts off paper being thrown at her. She was getting yelled at by the people around her because she wasn't punching in the numbers quick enough. She was just about to yell back at them to calm down when gun fire rang throughout the building. There was more yelling but not the angry kind; the scared kind. The people around her fell to the ground in fear while she still sat in front of her computer confused on what just happened. The whole building grew silent as a couple men walked around the fallen people carrying guns. She watched as another man walked in wearing a biker jacket and carrying a helmet. She knew who he was; Wayne told her about him. His name was Bane and he was beyond evil. She tried to sink into her chair, hoping that he wouldn't see her. He walked up to a brown haired man who was also sitting in front of a desk, looking just as confused as Kyla. His name was Ben and he was a friend and colleague to her. "This is a stock exchange. There's no money you can steal," Ben told him trying to sound assertive. Bane stood in front of him and grabbed the ID card that hung off of Ben's front pocket. "Really? There why are you people here," Bane replied. His voice had mechanical ring to it because of the mask that covered most of his face. Bane grabbed Ben by his tie and rolled him over to a larger desk. Ben slammed into the side of the desk and Bane grabbed his head and smashed it into the table. Kyla's eyes widened as she watched her friend lay unconscious and maybe even dead on the desk across the aisle from her. Bane took the ID card from his shirt and scanned it into the computer. One of Banes men pulled out a tablet and connected it to an account. Kyla couldn't see whose it was and she couldn't figure out why they were here. Like Ben told him, there was no physical money here.

Bane left desk and started to scan the people. He had his back to Kyla and she sat there making no sound. He walked slowly around still eying each and every person. She watched as he turned to her general direction. She looked down at her keyboard hoping that he wouldn't notice her. She tried to swallow the lump that hung in her throat but it wouldn't budge. Bane glanced over her but then something clicked in his mind as he looked back to her.

"How much longer does the program need?" he asked his accomplice not taking his eyes of the girl who pretended she didn't see him.

"Eight minutes," he responded to Bane. Bane walked slowly up to Kyla. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Well," he mechanically said as he grabbed Kyla's arm, "it's time to go mobile." He pulled her along with him as he started for the door. Gun fire started up again and Banes team started yelling at everyone to stand up. His accomplice plugged some kind of wireless device into the tablet and followed Bane out. She noticed that there were five motorcycles parked in lobby. There was shouting coming from everywhere as Kyla watched the bad men round up a crowd of victims. Bane forced Kyla on his bike and walked over to one of his others and ripped his helmet off. There were a few words of anger from the other but Bane simply turned his back on him and walked back to Kyla. She was half decent at reading peoples faces but it felt impossible for her to read Bane when all she could see was his eyes. He slid the helmet on to her and gave it a smack. It was loud in Kyla's ears and it echoed to her brain. The helmet he put on her was smaller than his. It covered the sides of her head but it kept her face bare. He put his helmet on and got on behind her. She couldn't see her peripherals so it startled her when Bane reached around her to take the handles. His other accomplishes took victims on their bikes and one yelled for the crowd to move out the door.

The crowd moved slowly out the doors; there were police cars each and every way. Kyla could hear the cops shouting 'steady' as the crowd walked out with their hands up. Kyla realized that Bane was using the crowd as a shield to make his way out. Within a second, all the bikes revved up and the crowd scattered screaming. Bane took off down the steps and past the all the cop cars. 'It worked,' Kyla thought, 'the cops wouldn't shoot the hostages and they never had the right aim to do it.' She was so fascinated by how they planed that out until it flashed back to her that she was a hostage. She held on to the bike frame in front of her as he weaved around all the cops. Two of the other bikers shot out in front of Bane and Kyla watched as they came up to some slanted road blocks. She watched as they jumped them and before she knew it, it was their turn. Kyla squeezed her eyes shut and felt the bike launch into midair and crash back down. Her eyes shot open when she became aware that Banes arm was around her stomach to keep her from falling off. She felt uncomfortable because he was pushing her into him. He was warm on her back which she thought was weird because he was wearing a jacket. They went over a second road block and he finally released her. Kyla, continuing to hold onto the bike frame, inched her way forward away from Bane. She could have sworn she heard a mechanical chuckle come from behind her.

A number of thoughts raced through Kyla's brain. She could easily headbutt Bane from behind and that would get her off the bike. But she knew that if she was able to escape from him, he would find her again. 'I'll go along with his plan and maybe if I'm lucky he won't kill me,' she thought. But there was a small sliver of hope in her heart that Bruce Wayne would be able to find her.

They headed into an underpass and she could hear the sound of sirens echoing behind them. There were two bikes ahead and two to the either side as everyone swerved in and out of traffic. The bikes started to slow when the lights started to grow dark. Bane eased up on the throttle and Kyla could feel him look behind him. The lights went completely dark but seconds later they were restored. Bane was almost stopped when in front of them one of his men was taken from his bike by a dark figure. "Batman," Kyla whispered to herself and smiled. Bane flipped up the visor of his helmet and he and Batman exchanged glances. Batman noticed that Kyla sat in front of Bane and she could see his face fill with shock and anger. Bane replaced the visor, revved the engine and shot out from the underpass. She wasn't able to look behind her but she hoped that Batman was hot on their tail.

They emerged to an empty street but cops and Batman followed behind. Bane pulled up close to one of his men and the man showed the tablet to Bane. It showed a progress bar that was up to 90 percent but there was no name on it so Kyla still didn't know what it was for. Bane signaled to him to continue as Bane whipped the bike around. He revved the engine forward and Kyla could see Batman in the distance. Red and blue lights lit up the dark night. Bane kept on the throttle as they quickly rode to Batman. It was like a black streak to Kyla as they passed Batman. Bane looked behind him but Kyla couldn't see anything but the cops cars in front of them. They surged passed the cop cars and Bane pulled off to the side. 'Bane knew that the cops would go after Batman, which would let him get away,' Kyla thought, 'smart.'

Bane stopped and they both watched the cop cars drive toward Batman, leaving them behind. Kyla thought the ride was over but Bane started up the bike again and he rode through the side street into a parking garage. Kyla lost count on how many circles they went in while climbing up. He finally slid to a stop and got off the bike. He pushed Kyla off and she went sprawling onto the hard concrete. Pain jolted from her left hip up to her shoulder. She grunted as she threw off her helmet and aimed it at Bane. It bounced off his leg and it didn't even seem to faze him. He chuckled under his mask as he took his helmet off. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and knelt down to Kyla. Without trying to fight back, Kyla's wrist was in one end of the cuffs and the other end was fastened to a metal bar that ran across the back floor of the garage. There was a second when their eyes met and she could finally see a mix between anger and lust in his eyes. "I shan't be long," he said and replaced his helmet. Kyla tried to protest but he was already on his bike and riding away.

* * *

_The Jester by Sum 41_

HAI! This is my first published story on here! A couple things I would like to say:

I am not a strong writer and I sometimes lack development of characters/scenes. This is also the first story in which I write in the third person (I mostly write in the first person) so there might be a "I" or "me" accidentally thrown in a chapter. I obviously re-re-re-read my chapters but I can overlook things. Also I have no idea what people do at a stock exchange so I just guessed! This chapter mirrors the movie but has some of my own touches on it, obviously.

I hope you liked this chapter and ANY comments or constructive criticisms or how I can improve are welcome! I am sensitive to hurtful comments so please don't make me cry ;D

PS: Kyla is pronounced KY-lah

-Julia


End file.
